


Keith's "Real" Name

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Questioning, Questions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk admires the fact that his best friend has found love; meanwhile though, Lance and Keith's romance isn't going quite as smoothly. But that's just because Lance is the biggest dingus in the history of everything. Good thing Keith really does love him or he'd be out of luck.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's "Real" Name

Hunk had known Lance for years, and years now. They were great friends--along with Pidge, the three of them were the best friends any of them had ever even had before. And so Hunk was really happy that Lance himself was happy. “Lance and Keith are so cute together!”

Pidge meanwhile snorted. “Oh yeah, totally. If they don’t rip each other’s throats apart.”

Hunk, ever the peacemaker, frowned at them. “What? No! They’re perfect for each other. Just look at them.”

Meanwhile, Lance and Keith weren’t actually doing anything violent. They were just talking. But the look on Keith’s face in particular said that there was a pretty good choice that things might get violent soon. 

“...so if Keith Kogane is your humane name, is Queef Cocaine your Galra name?”

Keith took a deep breath. He was trying to be patient. Be strong for mother; and by mother he meant Shiro, of course. “Lance, I will fist you with a sandpaper glove if you ask me that one more time, I swear to god.”

“Oooh. Harsh.” That was an understatement. 


End file.
